1. Field
The present specification generally relates to optical fibers ribbons and, more specifically, to optical fiber ribbons with multiple cores and methods for making the same.
2. Technical Background
In recent years optical fiber has become accepted as a viable alternative to traditional materials used for data signal communication. Optical fiber is now widely utilized in a variety of electronic devices to facilitate the high-speed communication of data signals at high bandwidths. However, as the speed and bandwidth of the electronic components in data communication devices increases, there is a corresponding need to increase the speed of optical interconnects which couple such devices. One solution to increase the speed of optical interconnects is to increase the fiber density of the optical interconnects and thereby realize high fiber count connectors. However, increasing the number of individual fibers in an optical interconnect adds to the overall size of the optical interconnect.